In the Past, The Love that Lasts
by xx.cant.xfight.it.x
Summary: hmm tell me what you think? summary in the first chapter////historical romance///Embry other character
1. Chapter 1

**Vvvvv READ THIS vvvvV**

This is a story taking place in the past, like castles and princes and kings and etc.

Embry is a prince who's bloodline has the wolf gene, it is not a secret.

His father is not a wolf and Embry's mother has died.

Embry is 26.

His imprint's name is Taya. ('tay' as is '**tay**lor' and then 'a' as in 'a dog')

She is 19.

Embry and his friends sometimes dress in peasant clothing and ride around pulling pranks and such.

Taya is poor and is engaged to another peasant, John.

John is 24 and is very cruel to Taya because he knows she doesn't love him.

Taya is an orphan and has no family except her uncle who is forcing her to marry John so he can get his hands on John's family business.

Also I'm making the wolves have some other strengths, kind of like vampires, for example they can move really fast like a vampire and stuff like that.

Okay I think that's pretty much it so ...

* * *

We rode into the village on horseback, the sun was almost finished setting and the wind was blowing through my dark hair but the speed nothing compared to my true potential. I laughed as Jacob cursed his horse who was acting up. Riding through the village we annoyed the market people and splashed those sitting by the streams our horses were galloping through.

I sighed, the faces they made use to be much more enjoyable when I didn't know how much they were suffering. Now that my father, King Embry Paul Ratafield the second, was becoming older I have been forced into the studies of becoming a king, which of course included learning about "his people". Hmm, as he thought of those horrid hours in the castle's study, this ride suddenly became more enjoyable, anything was better then that.

It was almost completely dark now as we rode into the woods. I turned off toward a small valley away from the rest of the group. Jacob, Quill, Jared and Paul turned to glance at me while Nick and Henry continued to try and knock each other off their horses. I gestured for them to keep going.

The only ones of us who were not wolves were Nick and Henry, they had married into Paul's and Jared's family therefore did not have the gene. Poor bastards. I knew they were sometimes afraid of us, especially me since I could basically get away with anything since I was prince.

I heard a noise, it almost sounded like…a girl? What was a girl doing out in the woods? Did she not know what would happen if she was found out here, alone?

All of a sudden I heard a definite scream and definitely from a girl. Shit she'd probably run across the rest of them, god knew what they were doing to her. I got up and started riding towards them.

"_come on sweetheart, just one little kiss,"_

"_leave her alone you ass,"_

"_please, I just I- just let me go. Please."_

"_just as soon as I get that kiss…"_

As I arrived on the scene I saw Nick harassing a young girl. I could only see her back, the light blue dress she was wearing was old and faded. Her hair was long, and a raven black, pieces falling from the bun atop her tiny head. She lifted her arms to try to push Nick away, he had wrapped his arms around her skimpy waist.

I cleared my throat and Nick froze, looking up at me before grinning, "This one is mine Em, I saw her first." The girl realizing she wouldn't be able to push him and begin taking in a near hysterical voice.

"Please, no! I- I can't, please let me go! Don't touch me, please!" Nick smiled, "Just one honey, no one will mind."

This was ridiculous. "Nick." my voice was deadly.

And then she turned around.

Her big blue-gray eyes looked to me as if asking for help, glittering with unshed tears, "Please," she whispered.

What was this? I was frozen in place. Suddenly she was so much more beautiful than I had noticed before.

As thoughts flooded my mind I realized something was wrong, or right, however you wanted to look at it.

And then I remembered,

Those stories,

Of imprinting.

* * *

I was off my horse before I knew what I was doing.

My arm was latched onto Nick and I pulled him off the girl who suddenly meant so much to me.

"Come on Embry, I'm just fooling around!"

I glared at him, and saw fear pour into his eyes as he backed away from me.

Jacob and Quill looked at each, understanding what was going on. They began to ask if I was okay when I noticed that my imprint was quietly running away from me.

Growling I ran in front of her, I went so fast she didn't even see me. I caught her in my arms as she plowed into. She was so soft, so warm under my fingers, against my chest, the loose strands of her hand taunting my fingers.

"Oh!" her voice, so beautiful. But she was trying to pull away from me her dainty hands pressing against my chest. She looked up at me wide eyed, those tempting red lips parted in shock, a rosy tinge to her cheeks.

I smiled down at her, and she frowned in return. Ducking her head she tried to pull away once more. My eyes narrowed, who does she think she is? She's mine now, she isn't ever leaving me.

I heard Jared ask if they should leave, he spoke low enough that only the wolves would hear him. I nodded my head and they went off.

Looking back at the goddess in front of me I pressed my hand to side of her face, lifting it, forcing her to look at me. My hand seems giant compared to her tiny face.

"What's your name? How old are you?"

She looked startled, "I- I have to go,"

My glare cut her off.

"I asked you something, I expect an answer."

As she stared at me, seemingly shocked by my demanding, I realized she didn't know who I was. The hat I wore shadowed most of my face, especially now that it was dark.

"Please," she whispered, "I must be on my way."

I growled slightly, "you aren't going anywhere."

Her low gasp showed that she recognized me as I took off my hat. She immediately began to move, but I realized not away from me. It seemed she was trying to…curtsy?

Curious, I let go of her arm and she did just that.

"G-good evening your highness," she whispered, "it's an honor to m-meet you, my lord."

"My questions have not been answered." I reminded her gently.

I bit back a groan as she quickly licked and bit her bottom lip, "I beg your pardon, my lord. My name is Taya, I am sev-eighteen, my lord."

I smiled, "Not sure how old you are Taya?" Her name was like sugar on my lips. Ah, that blush as she explained she'd only recently turned eighteen. I was eight years older than her, yet her eyes seemed to hold so many secrets, so much knowledge.

Suddenly she was curtsying again, "I really must be going now your high-"

"I believe I told you, you aren't going anywhere." I growled, before adding, "Well anywhere without me that is."

Her face paled, "Beg your pardon?" then hastily, "My l-lord."

I had already decided, I would marry her as soon as possible. Until then she could come live with me in the palace. As I began telling her this, that she would be coming to live with me in the palace, her eyes widened and her face grew even paler.

"What is it?"

"I can't marry you! I- you- you're the prince! I-" she took a deep breath.

Reaching out I grabbed her by the arms, pulling her to me. "That doesn't matter sweetheart, everything will work out fine. We'll go get your things right now and-"

"Your highness, I'm engaged."


	2. Chapter 2

"To me. Your engaged to me." I growled.

Could she belong to another? No, I would not allow it she is mine.

Slowly she shook her delicate head, "No my lord, I am engaged to John-"

"Not anymore."

She looked startled and confused, "But I must,"

I was thinking of how I was going to kill this John when a horrible thought came to mind, oh dear lord, "Do you love him?"

She flinched at the viciousness in my voice, "I must marry him my lord, my uncle needs money and John's family business,"

Hope shown in my eyes, "So you do not love him? Then there is no problem, surely your uncle will be happier with you marrying into royalty."

Those blue-gray eyes stared up at me, moist and confused. I felt bad for her, she probably was unaware of imprinting was, perhaps she did not even know about the wolf gene. I pulled her into an embrace.

"Sweetheart everything will be fine, I promise," she took a shaky breath and allowed herself to lean into me slightly, when she asked why I was doing this I told her I would explain it to her tonight.

________________________________________________________________________

I stood in front of the door connecting my room to my angel's. after cajoling her onto my horse, I rode to the kingdom with her wrapped in my arms. Never have I known such sweet smelling hair or soft skin. Upon arriving at the castle she was shown her room by her new lady maid and taken up to bathe and change into her nightwear.

I could tell she had been in some state of shock, she barely spoke unless answering a question. The only time she spoke voluntarily was when she asked if she would be allowed to keep her things from her house. I couldn't possibly imagine what she could have since finding out how poor she was but she told me she wanted a picture of her mother and father. I hated the look on her face when she told me how she was orphaned and now lived with her uncle.

I tapped once on the door before entering. Taya was sitting on the window seat staring into the backyard. She glanced at me upon my entrance. I sucked in a breath when I realized she was only wearing a thin negligee, and silky robe.

"Hello, my lord." she murmured before turning back to the window. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist whilst turning her to face me. Ah, there was that lovely blush.

I leaned in close to her brushing my lips against hers, her breathing increased and she pulled back slightly. I smirked at her shy innocence, "Call me Embry sweetheart."

She nodded slightly, eyes wide.

"I'm sure you have questions darling, don't you want to ask them?"

"Why are you doing this? Why me? I'm not, I don't even have a dowry- and your going to be king why-"

I chuckled and brushed my fingers over her red lips, "I care not for a dowry my sweet, and I am doing this because I love you very, very much."

I smiled at the little pucker between her eyebrows as she frowned, "You've just met me."

Here comes the difficult stuff. "Taya, do you know about my family? Our genes?"

"You mean about the, the wolves?"

"Yes, now do you know about imprinting?"

She shook her head and I explained as best I could.

"So you, imprinted on me? But why?"

"I don't know my love, it just happens, it's like fate."

She blushed and mumbled, "Oh".

She looked so adorable I couldn't help but pull her closer and kiss her. I coaxed her lips open and slid my tongue into her mouth. My god, I was hard already and on the verge of spilling in my trousers. I wove my fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to me, kissing her with everything I had. My bliss was cut short when I realized she was pushing against me with those tiny little fists. I pulled back slightly to look at her. We were both breathing hard.

"What is it?"

Her shaking fingers touched her mouth, "What, that, that is not how to kiss."

I smirked, "Oh? And how do you kiss?"

She blushed, "Well John never kissed me yet, but when I was younger a boy kissed me but, but certainly not like that."

My jealousy burned away at her indignant remark. "Why don't you show me how to kiss then?"

She hesitated before tentatively leaning in and placing a quick peck on my lips.

Oh my, she's so innocent, I smiled against her lips and whispered, "My love, that is how boys kiss girls, let me show you how a man kisses the woman he loves,"


End file.
